


Last

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Remus isn't the first.





	

Remus knew that he was not the first. Sirius was too handsome to be bothered by unrequited infatuations like Peter was, too full of life and excitement to mimic James's constancy when it came to Evans. He was fairly close-mouthed about his encounters with students from other houses and other years, but the rumours were numerous and whispered with the sort of hushed enthusiasm that went hand in hand with truth. 

No, Remus knew that he was not the first. It didn't bother him, because when he looked into Sirius's eyes, he had no doubt that he was the last.


End file.
